heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Anti-Heroes
The Anti-Heroes are a group of four fan characters for the web series Epic Battle Fantasy. Comprised of characters representing the exact opposite of what the main heroes of EBF are like, the team bears similar traits of skill and power. Anti-Hero 1: Borris, the Immovable Object Borris is a strong melee fighter that bears shields on his arms, and uses them to attack. Physical Appearance Borris wears a heavy suit of armor at all times. It appears to be knightly in design, but seemingly made of dragon scales. What is known about it is that it is incredibly durable, and it seems very hard to hurt him through it. A knight's helmet of similar design and material almost completely conceals his jet-black hair—curly by nature, it only comes down the length of his forehead in the front and down to his shoulders in the back. His physique is fairly muscular, and due to his heavy armor he is usually bent over a bit, making him appear a little shorter than he actually is. In all actuality, he is about as tall as Mark. Weapons/Abilities Borris, unlike many knightlike people of his sort, relies on using his dual-wielded shields on his arms in order to attack. Relying upon shield bashes and plain punches, his style is somewhat defensive, preferring to let his opponent attack him first, then sneaking in a quick succession of blows. He is known to have a small collection of shields, each of them with their own unique elemental affinity, and switches them out to gain the upper hand on his foe. Personality Borris is a fairly even-tempered fellow, often laid back even in the heat of combat. Like a mercenary, he is easily motivated by the simple promises of money, food, or a place to sleep, though it is true that his ulterior motive is fame. Possessing a great amount of self-confidence—and rightfully so—he often tells his more serious opponents to "relax," as he's beating them. He is known to be fond of younger children and respectful of their dreams—he was once one of those people himself—but, of course, would obey a higher, "heroic" moral code before even that. Anti-Hero 2: Katelyn, the Future Soldier Katelyn is a soldier from the Future Police Station. She is heavily equipped with the latest in technology, and she uses them well to accomplish her objectives. lasers, bombs, and tech weapons galore. Physical Appearance ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ~ Weapons/Abilities ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ~ Personality ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ~ Anti-Hero 3: Mark, the Nature Freak Mark is somewhat of a beastmaster, and somewhat of a druid. In addition to speaking the languages of magic, he can communicate with any animal, and calls upon them to help him battle. Physical Appearance Mark wears dirty brown robes at all times. Airy and with a few small herbs growing in its lowest threads, it truly looks as if he is one with nature. His scraggly brown hair is deeply tangled and tumbles far down his back. His hazel eyes well accompany his casual smile. He himself is fairly tall, but barely wiry—he is very strong, more so than his appearance hints. Weapons/Abilities Having been raised in the wild, Mark commands power over the flora and fauna of the world. With his affinity towards magicks, he can change the weather to emulate other climates, but his greater talent is commanding the animals around him. Mark commands a slew of animals who trust and aid him in combat, though, a number of which, he had to "tame." By controlling the strange and fantastic beasts, he can devastate his opponents. The most dangerous of all his creatures is a legendary All-Element Dragon, which he tamed with the aid of Borris and Katelyn. Personality Having lived in "solitude" for many a year, Mark sees the bonds he has with a plant or an animal as equally valuable as those he has with humans. He cares deeply for the environment as a general statement, but rather than put his hand in it, he watches it pass by, never interfering with its natural course—and this belief extends to human affairs as well. Easily the most passive of the party, he is often willed into action by the collective force of the rest of them. Anti-Hero 4: Eileen, the Crazy Rebel Eileen is a psychotic, rebellious girl with no respect for the environment. All of her methods of fighting involve destroying it, right down to her pollution-producing mechanical suit. Physical Appearance Eileen is rarely seen without her mechanical suit, and not without good reason. Its plates are many and layered in quite a sophisticated way. Most are a dark gray, but some—around her wrists and ankles, the rims of her cannons, and a belt around her waist—are a glowing orange. Six exhaust pipes protrude from the back of her suit, constantly putting out fumes of multiple origins. Her helmet covers all of her head, complete with a transparent visor that covers the whole of her face (Though it leaves its features exposed). Wearing the suit actually boosts her height significantly; without it she is technically the shortest member of the group. Outside of her combat suit, she wears a young girl's black dress—complemented with gloves and boots and other such things to protect her from the elements, of course. Her fiery red hair is normally tied up into a ponytail, but never combed; and her piercing green eyes seem to give off a toxic vibe. Weapons/Abilities Eileen's sole weapon is her suit of armor, which exists in direct antithesis to nature—with powerful hand cannons mounted on either arm, she fires wildly with all sorts of pollution. With all the concoctions contained within the metal walls of her suit, she can fire anything from flame to antifreeze to noxious fumes to something near nuclear fallout itself—but changing her ammunition takes a moment, in which she is left vulnerable. If caught off-guard, however, the machine can still fight with its fists, and it's no pushover alone—especially when it makes use of its exhaust pipes. Personality ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ~ The Anti-Heroes's Pet: ManyEyes, the Mutant Insect ManyEyes is an insect that Eileen captured in her childhood. Over many years of being around her, it was subjected to all sorts of dangerous chemicals, and it was severely mutated. Physical Appearance similar to a mosquito, with more eyes than a Beholder and a worse twitch to them. ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ~ Weapons/Abilities ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ~ Personality ~ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ~ Backstory Somewhere, in a quiet town...a great tournament was being held! A shady man rolled into town and set up, and invited fighters of all kinds to test their might in his tournament, with great prizes for the winners. Borris—then a wayward mercenary, who slayed monsters for gold—caught wind of the tournament at a local tavern, and quickly signed up, figuring that whatever reward the organizer could offer would be far more than the meager gold reward he'd get for slaying another dragon. Meanwhile, in the Future Police Station, a station for training soldiers to become heroes...Katelyn, a budding soldier who is ready for her chance, was deployed to a quiet, green planet. There were rumors of shady characters there using illegal machinery, and she was ready to stop them. This brought her to the exact same tournament, where she enlisted as well. After a few days of fighting, and easily beating the competition, Borris and Katelyn met each other at the same tavern. They quickly start talking as friends—by now, Katelyn has realized she probably won't be able to defeat the man using the illegal machinery in question without an ally, and Borris hoped to check out the competition. She did eventually tell him of her purpose, and he agreed to help her. Maybe this was his big chance to become a hero? The two teamed up and avoided each other in the bracket, but to their surprise, their opponents in the tournament were getting easier and easier. Eventually, only Borris and Katelyn were left in the finals...but they did not fight. The organizer of the tournament was in the arena, attempting to dispose of both of them. Now it was the time for the shady man to explain his plan. Under the arena, the man had his machinery, which stole power right out of the air from the fighters. Now that he had all their strengths, it was time for him to remove the finalists and then move on to take over the world. They engaged in a long, brutal battle. Eventually, Borris and Katelyn succeeded, killing the shady man, but they were both brutally injured and launched away to a thick, dense forest. When they crashed, Mark found them. Mark was always in the forests. He could not remember his parents, and no one is quite sure who they are. He was raised by the animals, and as he grew up, they formed a relationship with them. They taught him their secrets, and in exchange he guided them away from danger. When he saw Borris and Katelyn for the first time, he was at first shocked, since he had never seen creatures like them before, but he eventually acknowledged that humans were creatures of the wild too. He took them into his home, and nursed them back to health. When they could wake again, they met Mark for the first time, but they found themselves unable to speak with him, for he spoke only to animals. Eventually, it was Borris who communicated friendship to him, with gifts of food. For many weeks, Borris and Katelyn taught Mark the language of humans, until he was fluent and communicated with them easily. He thanked the heroes for the knowledge, then imparted to them his knowledge. He told them of a vision he had had before they had crashed into the forest—it showed him an image of a young girl with fiery red hair, dragging an axe on the ground behind her through a forest. Wherever she walked, the trees would die and desolation came. She strolled through the forest for some time, until two bright flashes of light came hurtling from the sky. They filled the girl with fear, and she fled as they came closer. He explained that he believed someone was threatening the world's environments, and that Borris and Katelyn were the key to defeating her. And so, Borris, Katelyn, and Mark went on an epic quest through the world to find the mysterious girl and bring her to justice. They met many civilians on their journey, all having their own speculation as to why she acted, and they led them to her. On the journey, the party grew in strength and equipment; namely, Mark tamed a mighty and rare All-Element Dragon. Eventually, they encountered the girl, and with their combined powers, they were able to stop her. She emerged from her protective armor, shambling and distraught. As she collapsed into the grass, she seemed as if she was physically hurt by it. The party—or Katelyn, at least—took pity on her. Finally, they knew the true answer—the girl was so fragile, the environment could kill her, so she was out to kill it first. They knew they couldn't leave her like this. She would either die, or go right back to what she was doing before she was caught. And so, the party took on the girl—Eileen, she said her name was—as the latest member of their team. When she showed them her pet, Mark was both overjoyed and somewhat concerned. And for some time, Borris, Katelyn, Mark, and Eileen all traveled together. Eventually, they came to a town, and they were interested in seeing what people were saying about them. They checked the announcements to see...not their own faces, but that of four other heroes?! Matt, Natalie, Lance, and Anna were stealing their fame, having claimed to save the world four times to their two! Furious, the party decided that this meant war on the Heroes, and set out to find them... Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Initially, I could not recall why I created these characters at all. I chalked them up to a product of my overactive imagination and moved on. Varogon, however, refreshed my memory: we were discussing the events of the Epic Battle Fantasy series, and noted the lack of recurring villains throughout the series. My mind produced the Anti-Heroes shortly after, greatly aided by his ideas as well. Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Under Construction basically we were tossing pointless ideas around, brought them back up so much they snowballed into these.Category:Varogons characters